Star Trek: Hidden Agenda
by KAM1
Summary: After the Dominion War a new threat arises and with it a new group of heroes. UPDATED CHAPTER FIVE
1. Chapter One

Hi! Welcome to our story! We'd just like to say that we don't own Starfleet or any of their shows, characters, ships, Academy, etc etc etc. Any names you do not recognize are ours and ours alone. If the character names resemble anything others have written it was unintentional and we apologize. Our story is copyrighted so please no plagiarism. It took forever to think up the concept so please don't steal it. PS: Please Review! We will accept anything, even flames if you want! Do not think this is the end of the story. It is just the beginning and we want to know how it sounds and if we should continue. Thank you.  
  
  
  
KAM  
  
  
  
  
  
"For the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack."  
  
--Rudyard Kipling  
  
  
  
"What the hell are we doing here anyway?" B'Elanna Torres said to her husband Tom as they walked the halls of Starfleet Headquarters.  
  
"I don't know, the Captain said to report for some Top Secret Mission."  
  
"You know, you figured we would've all split up by now, but no we have to stick together on the new Voyager even."  
  
"Oh come on B'Elanna, you know you love'em."  
  
"Only because I have to. The Captain might threaten to send me to a Counseling Session for anger management."  
  
"She only did that once, and that was because you threatened to throw Seven of Nine out of the airlock."  
  
"Whose side are you on anyway?" B'Elanna said as she threw her husband a nasty glare.  
  
"You know I'm always on your side, honey."  
  
B'Elanna smiled at him. "As if there's another side," he muttered under his breath.  
  
B'Elanna glared at him as if to say he wasn't as sly as he thought. Tom gave her a quick smile and kiss as he speedily rushed off muttering something about old friends. B'Elanna shook her head as she said, "Sometimes, they make it so easy."  
  
"Remember the meeting," she yelled after her husband who waved back his recognition. She just smiled to herself as she wandered off to find the meeting room.  
  
  
  
Worf and Colonel Kira were walking together down the large corridors in silence. It was the comfortable silence of those who'd worked long and hard together. Worf, however, was not entirely sure what they were doing here.  
  
"Colonel, why are we here?"  
  
Kira looked up at him and said, "What? Not excited to be on leave from DS9?"  
  
"It does not really matter to me where we are."  
  
Kira laughed. "Only you can truly appreciate my sense of humor Worf."  
  
Worf just looked at her and she laughed again. "It was a joke Worf."  
  
"I know."  
  
Kira shook her head smiling. "We're here for a Top Secret mission. You'll find out when we attend the meeting."  
  
She noticed his attention was drawn down the hallway to a fast approaching figure.  
  
"I believe it is Captain Picard."  
  
Kira furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion. "I did not know he was going to be here."  
  
Worf did not have time to comment. Picard also looked confuse to see them there, but happy nonetheless.  
  
"What a pleasure, Colonel Kira. Commander Worf, it has been a long time."  
  
"It is good to see you again, Captain," Worf said, nodding his head.  
  
Kira nodded. She cocked her head slightly as she asked, "I suppose you are here for the same reason we are, Captain?"  
  
Picard smiled evasively. "I think that depends on the reason you are here."  
  
Kira gave a half smile and said, "We shall see."  
  
If Worf was confused by the interchange he did not show it. They began to walk together in the direction Picard was going. "Where we're you heading?"  
  
"No where in particular," Kira said casually. "Just wandering around."  
  
"Is the rest of the Enterprise Crew with you, Captain?"  
  
Picard shook his head. "I selected a few of my senior officers. I'm sure you'll see them around."  
  
Worf nodded. "If you'll excuse me, Captain, Colonel."  
  
Kira nodded as did Picard who shook his hand. "It was good seeing you again, Commander."  
  
Worf nodded and gave a small smile as he strode away. Kira was looking after him with a worried expression on her features.  
  
"He has been acting very strangely the last couple of weeks. I'm not sure why."  
  
"Perhaps it is a Klingon issue. He served for me for many years and I never did figure out all of his mood swings."  
  
Kira shrugged. "I'm sure he will tell me when the time is right. So, Captain, how is Starfleet treating you these days?"  
  
"I hope very well," a voice broke in. They both looked up in surprise at the newcomer.  
  
"Captain Janeway!"  
  
"The one and only. How are things going?"  
  
"Very well," Picard said chuckling, as Kira nodded.  
  
"It seems as if Starfleet has collected all their favorite people together," Janeway said.  
  
"You know the last time I saw you was when you docked at DS9…ten years ago. I should say you didn't keep up a very good correspondence."  
  
Janeway laughed. "Forgive me; all of my letters were somehow mysteriously deleted."  
  
Kira snickered while Picard smiled. "I suppose we're all heading to the same place?" Janeway asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kira and Picard said in unison. They all laughed. Picard said, "I presume we'll soon find out if we continue walking."  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it. I made it here before the captain. That's a first," Paris said as he surveyed the room, but what really surprised him was that his crew wasn't the only one there. He saw Doctor Crusher, Commander La Forge, and Counselor Troi from Enterprise and Doctor Bashir, Lt. Ezri Dax, and Commander Worf from Deep Space Nine. Then of course there was the group from the Voyager crew which was Commander Tuvok, Lt. Torres, and himself. The crews were talking among themselves trying to catch up on lost time.  
  
"So, Doctor Bashir how is your research coming?" Beverley Crusher asked as she leaned against a chair that was placed underneath an unusually large conference table.  
  
"It is coming along. I still have quite a ways to go to take the addictiveness out of Tricordrazine."  
  
"It is really quite an ambitious goal. I wish you the best."  
  
"Thank you. Are you working on anything currently?"  
  
"Not really. I have been going to so many conferences that I haven't had the time. I hope to get back-," Doctor Crusher stopped suddenly when she realized that Lt. Torres and Commander La Forge were hurrying over to her. 'Do all engineers walk like that? They walk as if the world is going to end if they don't get here fast enough, and with such confidence too.' Crusher thought to herself then chuckled. Bashir gave Crusher a puzzled look and turned around to see the pair. They stared at each other for moment, when finally someone decided to speak.  
  
"Sorry to bother you Commander, Lt. Commander La Forge and I were wondering if you knew why we are here," Torres said making eye contact with Doctor Crusher.  
  
"I'm sorry B'Elanna. I'm afraid you know just about as much as I do. I hope don't mind the change in subject but, how's your daughter?"  
  
"Oh, she's great! They grow up so fast. Before you know it she will be walking the halls of Starfleet Academy."  
  
"Uh, excuse me, but I don't think I know you. I'm Lt. Julian Bashir, Doctor on DS9." Bashir said trying to get a word in.  
  
"Sorry Doctor. I'm Lt. B'Elanna Torres, Chief Engineer on Voyager." B'Elanna said extending her hand.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. Oh, I'm sorry excuse my rudeness. It is great seeing you too Commander La Forge. It has been awhile." Bashir accepted B'Elanna's handshake and extended his hand to La Forge who grasped it tightly.  
  
"It is nice to see you too. It has been to long." Geordi said smiling.  
  
"B'Elanna Torres, you were one of the Maquis that was given a Starfleet commission." Bashir said redirecting his attention to her. "It must be nice not to have to go through the academy."  
  
"You have no idea." B'Elanna said just as the doors slid open. All the heads in the room turned to look. The two Captains and the Colonel strolled in. They were quite unprepared for all of the questions that were thrown at them. Captain Picard was the first one to recover.  
  
"Everyone be quiet!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Janeway and Kira exchanged smiles as the room became quiet. Said like a true Captain. "We don't know what's going on either. So asking us questions would be pointless. We will just have to wait until the Admiral-," The doors swished open. Janeway, Kira, and Picard nodded at Admiral Jonathan Farragut as he walked in. Everyone stood at attention as he neared his seat.  
  
"At ease," the Admiral said as he took his place. Everyone relaxed a little as they tried to sit according to rank which was hard since they had so many crews. When they all finally found seats the Admiral began to explain the situation. "Alright, I'm sure you're all wondering what you are doing here. If you haven't noticed yet you are sitting among the best in Starfleet. We are going to ask you to find the very best at Starfleet Command School, and Medical Academy. Why? You ask. After the Dominion Wars we realized that we needed an elite force to fight in secret what the Federation couldn't fight in the open. At first we thought we should take the best, you, and put you on a new starship making you our elite force, but then we realized that we still need you at the positions you currently hold. We wanted you all to be involved however. So what you are going to do is select our elite crew for us so they can begin getting used to each other and their positions as soon as possible. That's about it. Any questions?" There was a stunned silence. No questions were asked, because what was there to ask.  
  
"Okay now I'm going to give you your assignments. Commander Troi, Lt. Dax, and Colonel Kira you will be looking for the best in operations. Commander La Forge and Lt. Torres will have engineering. Commander Worf and Commander Tuvok will have tactical/security. Doctor Bashir and Doctor Crusher will have medical. Finally Captain Picard, Captain Janeway, and Lt. Paris will have helm/navigation. Now, I suggest that your group go to a few of classes, talk to the teachers, and observe. From those classes you will pick your top three students. After you have done that you will have a verbal interview with each student. I am going to lay a list of questions for each of you on the table. These will be asked in the verbal interview. Then you will pick your top student and bring them to the meeting that we will have one week from now. Any last minute questions?" He paused then said, "No questions? Then I suggest you get into your groups and get started. You are dismissed." The Admiral walked out not looking behind him. The room was silent, but only for a moment.  
  
"This is going to be interesting." Paris said with a sigh.  
  
  
  
"Welcome Commanders," Lt. Pierce said as he led them into his office. "So, what can I do for you today?"  
  
"We have an order from the Admiral giving us leave to question three of your top students."  
  
Lt. Pierce studied the order for a minute then nodded. "Of course, sir, follow me."  
  
Lt. Pierce led them into his classroom where students were in front of terminals. "Right now I have them running a program on human psychology. They have to figure out why humans react a certain way in a certain situation."  
  
"Interesting," Tuvok said.  
  
"Lt, we're on a tight schedule," Worf said impatiently.  
  
"Oh yes. My three top students are actually in the class right now." He led them to a corner of the room so that all could be seen.  
  
"The female human on terminal six. She is number three in her class. Her name is Sasha Comstans and she's a joy to work with. I don't believe there's a person here who doesn't like her.  
  
"The male human on terminal nine is Matthew Brody and he is my number two student. He doesn't say much, but he's a genius. I don't understand completely what's holding him back. He works well with others also."  
  
"And the number one student?" Tuvok prompted.  
  
"Ah, yes, that one."  
  
"Why do say it in such a tone?" Tuvok queried.  
  
Lt. Pierce merely sighed. Suddenly, a Klingon curse rent the calm quiet and there was a loud boom. Lt. Pierce winced. "That would be my number one student, Kamiah.  
  
"Kamiah's a wonderful student and very bright and smart. She even works well with a few people. Her work is always as complete as it can be and she's very thorough. However, her temperament is terrible. Most of my students are scared to work with her.  
  
"She has the ability to be the best Tactical Officer Starfleet has ever seen. She is the third to defeat the Kobayashi Maru No Win Scenario."  
  
The three watched Kamiah stomp over to the counter, grab a kit of tools and begin to repair the program.  
  
"The only reason I allow her excessive outbursts is because she's a genius when it comes to fixing programs and if she destroyed it then there was something wrong and she'll be able to fix it."  
  
Both Commanders exchanged looks but didn't comment. "I believe that's all we need, Lt. Thank you for your time."  
  
The Lt nodded and both Commanders left.  
  
  
  
"So why exactly am I coming here?" Kamiah asked Lt. Pierce as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"These people want to interview you, maybe for a position on a prestigious ship, if you're lucky. Just behave yourself and control your temper."  
  
"Don't worry sir."  
  
Pierce rang the chimes on the door. The doors whooshed open to reveal Tuvok. "Commander Tuvok," Kamiah murmured in awe. Lt. Pierce patted her back, nodded to Tuvok, and left.  
  
"Please come in Ensign Kamiah."  
  
Kamiah entered and took a seat that Tuvok offered her. She sat primly with her hands in her lap. Commander Worf entered from the other room and Kamiah suddenly squealed and jumped up, running into his arms and hugging him.  
  
"Worf! I didn't know you'd be here. Oh, I missed you so much. Have you heard from Koran?"  
  
Worf looked decidedly uncomfortable and managed to somehow detach Kamiah and set her several feet away.  
  
"I see these humans have rubbed off on you. No, I have not heard from Koran."  
  
Kamiah's face turned serious and she sat back down in her chair. "That's strange because I used to receive messages from him often and now…well, I haven't heard from him in a long time."  
  
"Excuse me…can we return to the issue at hand. We need to conduct this interview. It is our last one."  
  
"Of course," Worf said and also took a seat.  
  
"What are your plans when you finish your Doctorate?" Tuvok asked.  
  
"Right now I am a weapons specialist on Project Discovery. After I complete my Doctorate I hope to either work on a ship or continue with the project."  
  
"What if I told you I had a job for you right now, but you would have to halt progress on your education?"  
  
"It depends on the job. What exactly would I be doing?"  
  
"We are not at liberty to discuss that right now."  
  
Kamiah's face lit up. "Well, if it's that secret I'd have to say yes."  
  
"You thrill on secrecy?" Worf asked.  
  
"Amazingly yes. It must be those humans rubbing off on me."  
  
Worf just looked at her and the moment died. "Sorry."  
  
"What led up to your decision to study to be a Tactical Officer?" Tuvok asked.  
  
"I like fighting. The main reason is because Security has always interested me, especially phasers and various other weapons. I am very good at blowing my enemy to pieces."  
  
"I think that's all we need. Thank you."  
  
Kamiah stood and shook their hands. "Thank you for taking the time out to interview me."  
  
"Of course. You're dismissed."  
  
Kamiah hugged Worf again, straightened her uniform, and exited promptly.  
  
"There is no way we are assigning her to this mission," Tuvok stated.  
  
"She's the perfect Tactical Officer, Commander," Worf argued.  
  
"She's a bomb waiting to explode and she could endanger the crew. The humanoid, Sasha Comstons, is just as capable."  
  
"Except that her education is most important to her. She didn't seem to like the idea of a Top Secret Mission."  
  
Tuvok was quiet as he thought. "I am only thinking of her temperament. Her teacher even said she doesn't work well with others," he said after a few minutes.  
  
"I have known Kamiah all of her life. Believe me when I say she is perfect for this mission. She's the best and that's what we're looking for."  
  
Tuvok was silent again, and then finally he said, "Fine, but I still believe that her temperament will hinder the mission."  
  
"I will speak with her if it concerns you that much."  
  
"I do believe that your feelings for this girl are helping to make your decision."  
  
"Perhaps, but I would not allow an incapable person the opportunity she is being presented."  
  
"Very well then. She will be our choice."  
  
  
  
"Let's just get this done with okay, Geordi. This is the last thing I want to do on something that's close to shore leave."  
  
Geordi laughed. "I think I agree with you."  
  
They entered the classroom and interrupted the teacher in mid lecture. The class was in awe and whispers were heard throughout the classroom. "That's B'Elanna Torres and Geordi La Forge. I wonder what they're here for." The teacher did not look happy about being interrupted.  
  
B'Elanna whipped out the PADD that had their orders on it and handed it to the teacher. "I'm sure you'll find everything in order."  
  
The teacher scanned the PADD and then nodded. "Do you want them in order from top to bottom or bottom to top?"  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"Okay," the teacher said. "Third in class rank would be Mr. Anthony Biswick." A tall human stood and nodded respectfully at Geordi and B'Elanna.  
  
"Mr. Biswick is a very responsible student that always manages to turn his work in on time. He is dedicated and hard working. However, his social skills are slightly lacking."  
  
Anthony Biswick sat down and continued his work. "Second in class rank is Mr. Julius Xavier. Mr. Xavier is clever in his problem solving and always seems to have a positive outlook on all situations. He has an astounding ability at diagnosing and fixing things. However, sometimes he doesn't fix them fast enough."  
  
Julius Xavier sat back down with a slight look of disgust. "First in class rank is Ms. T'Allah." The only female Vulcan in the class stood. She stared straight ahead as the teacher began.  
  
"Ms. T'Allah is a genius when it comes to engineering. I have not seen a student with so much potential since you, Lt. Torres. Not only is she highly skilled in engineering, but she is top rank in operations as well. She is quick witted and solves problems faster then I can. The only problem I foresee is that she is Vulcan therefore she might have to contend with tension among the crew. Not all like to be corrected by Vulcans."  
  
Geordi nodded. "Thank you. We would like to meet with them privately if that is alright."  
  
"You will have to wait until after my lecture, Commander. The students are not allowed any absences or they will fail."  
  
Geordi's face dropped but he nodded. "Very well."  
  
B'Elanna snatched the PADD away from the teacher. "We'll be back as soon as class is over."  
  
The teacher nodded and continued her lecture.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I didn't make it to Command School. I would've hated having a teacher like that." B'Elanna said.  
  
"I went through her class. She's tough, but she knows her stuff."  
  
"So do I and I didn't have to sit through a two hour lecture to learn it."  
  
The classroom door opened and the students filed out, laughing and talking. After they'd filtered out, B'Elanna and Geordi entered to see the three students all still sitting at their seats.  
  
"They're all yours," the teacher said as she left the door whooshing shut behind her.  
  
"Okay…uh, we'll need to see Anthony Biswick in her office," Geordi said.  
  
  
  
"T'Allah, you're up," B'Elanna said, as she stuck her head out of the office. T'Allah, the only student left, rose and entered the office.  
  
"Have a seat," Geordi said, gesturing to the chair next to him. B'Elanna sat down in the teacher's chair and propped her feet up on the desk. Geordi was slouched slightly with his ankles crossed and the PADD lying in his lap. T'Allah sat ramrod straight in her chair, hands in lap, looking directly at B'Elanna.  
  
"Now we have to ask you some silly questions about yourself. Even though it's probably obvious who we're going to pick."  
  
"B'Elanna! The least you could do is make her sweat it."  
  
"Vulcans don't sweat like that, Geordi. They only sweat when it reaches certain degrees Kelvin. Haven't you ever met Tuvok? He even has the grace to sweat elegantly."  
  
Geordi cleared his throat to hide his laughter and said, "Let's continue. T'Allah, we would like to know what you plan to do after you finish Command School."  
  
"I have decided that my options include either working on a starship or completing my education by going for a Doctorate in Engineering and Operations while I occupy a job here on Earth."  
  
"Is that all or do you plan on building a new starship?"  
  
"That actually occurred to me but it does not concur with the type of career I want to pursue."  
  
Oh my…its Tuvok incarnate!" B'Elanna said, and then burst out laughing. Geordi tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't help as the laughter came. T'Allah gave them a 'Vulcan Look' and waited patiently for their attention.  
  
"Sorry," B'Elanna cleared her throat. "Okay, what if we told you we had a job for you right now, but you would have to halt progress on your education."  
  
"It would depend on the type of job."  
  
"Its top secret, take it or leave it."  
  
"It is not logical for me to commit to a job I know very little about, however, I believe it would be foolish to just say no."  
  
Geordi cocked his head. "I think she did a beautiful job of avoiding an answer."  
  
"What led up to your decision to study to be an Engineer and Operations Officer? I have a personal question. Why did you pick two?"  
  
"I wasn't positive on what I wanted my career to be so I decided it would be logical to major in both. Therefore, in whichever I decide on, I shall be skilled in both."  
  
"Have you decided yet?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"It depends on the type of job I am offered. The better one will be my choice."  
  
"I think that's all we need, thank you for coming, see you later," Geordi said.  
  
T'Allah stood. "You can leave now," B'Elanna said.  
  
She remained standing. "You're dismissed," Geordi said.  
  
T'Allah nodded and then left.  
  
"What a character!" B'Elanna exclaimed.  
  
"I think she's perfect."  
  
"Of course she is, she's Vulcan, what are they not good at!"  
  
"Showing emotions?"  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"I guess we can leave now. We're in agreement?"  
  
"Of course, now let's get out of here, the school's giving me a headache."  
  
  
  
When Doctor Bashir and Crusher entered the medical facility, the class was diagnosing patients. The Doctor in charge recognized them and walked over.  
  
"Welcome Doctor Crusher, Doctor Bashir."  
  
"Doctor Lesal, it's nice to see you again," Beverly said warmly, shaking her hand. Bashir nodded his hello.  
  
"We have orders from Admiral Farragut to speak with your top three students. If it's not too much trouble could we interview them?"  
  
"Of course, if you follow me I can show you to a private office. I'll send them in from first to third."  
  
"Do you need to see our orders?" Doctor Bashir asked.  
  
"Oh, no, I trust you." Doctor Lesal said. She exited and Beverly said, "She was always my favorite teacher."  
  
"I know. She has such a wonderful bedside manner."  
  
They looked at each other, and then started to laugh. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," Julian said.  
  
A soft looking girl entered and sat down. She smiled and said, "My name is Adrianna. I just want to say that you both are my idols. This is my dream come true to meet you both."  
  
Beverly and Julian looked at each other and then both smiled at the girl. "Thank you, Adrianna."  
  
"Okay, let's begin," Beverly said. "What do you plan on doing after you finish school?"  
  
"Find the first starship out of here and start exploring the galaxy."  
  
"What if we told you we have a job for you right now after you graduated, but I'm afraid the contents are classified?"  
  
"I'd jump at it. Like I said, I'm ready to go."  
  
Julian finally got a word in edgewise. "What made you choose the profession of a Doctor? It can be a stressful job."  
  
"Ever since I can remember I have been 'doctoring' people, whether it is physical or mental. It was actually my mother's idea. I've loved everyday since I came here. I think I'm ready to leave. It's time to move on."  
  
"Thank you Adrianna. We'll get back to you."  
  
"Of course," she smiled. "Thank you."  
  
"I like her," Julian said, after she'd left.  
  
"We still have two others to interview, Julian," Beverly said.  
  
"Well they have a hell of a stick to measure up to."  
  
"I think the choice is universally accepted," Julian said.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"We are definitely going to pick Adrianna."  
  
"We are?"  
  
"Uh…yeah. She has the best bedside manner and she's the smartest and the most honest…"  
  
"Julian…do you have a crush on her?"  
  
Julian looked aghast. "She's a child compared to me!"  
  
"So you're that old?"  
  
"No, it's just…"  
  
"I'm teasing you, Julian, I like her too. She's got my vote."  
  
  
  
Troi, Kira, and Ezri caused quite a stir when they entered the classroom for Operations. Not only were they famous but they were considered quite beautiful and men stared at them wherever they went.  
  
The class was goggle eyed as they spoke quietly to the teacher then went into his office. There was further confusion as he called for Marco Guillia. The classroom erupted into chaos. Marco sent his fellow male classmates a very male smirk as he sauntered into the office.  
  
"Hello, ladies."  
  
Kira looked up. "Sit down, boy. It's Colonel Kira to you and you'll show some respect to your superiors."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Now, we have some questions for you and I want serious answers. This is not some child's game, Lt."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Troi crossed her legs and said, "What do you plan on doing after school?"  
  
"Well, I plan on being the best Operations Officer in Starfleet."  
  
Kira rolled her eyes, behind him, and Dax hid a smile. "That's very advantageous of you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What if we told you we had a job for you right now, after you graduate? It's classified so you'd be going in blindfolded."  
  
"Of course I'd say yes. Who wouldn't?"  
  
All three exchanged glances. Ezri leaned forward and setting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. "What made you want to be an Operations Officer? You have the temperament of a pilot."  
  
"I don't know. Actually, if you want to know the truth, I placed all the different jobs around a bottle and I spun it and it landed on Operations."  
  
"And you're the number one student?" Ezri asked with disbelief.  
  
"Guess it was a lucky spin."  
  
"And I'm guessing this interview is over," Kira said.  
  
Marco stood. "Thank you, ladies," he said with a wink.  
  
"Marco!" They yelled as he left.  
  
  
  
"I suppose it's obvious who we're going to pick," Ezri said.  
  
Kira yawned and stretched. "That last one talked forever."  
  
Troi ran her hands through her hair and rubbed her neck. "I'm thinking Marco is going to be my choice."  
  
"Because he's the best or because you just want to get out of here?"  
  
"A little bit of both," Troi said with a rueful laugh.  
  
Dax chuckled. "I agree."  
  
Kira yawned again. "Okay, Marco the egotistical Operations guy it is."  
  
They all laughed and left.  
  
  
  
"We looked everywhere and we just couldn't find a pilot capable of this mission," Janeway said.  
  
"I see," Admiral Farragut said. "What about recruiting a test pilot?"  
  
"That is a good idea, Admiral," Picard said.  
  
"I don't think I'd leave that job if I was a test pilot," Paris said.  
  
"I'm sure you can find at least one," the Admiral said, "Even if you have to go through every single one of them."  
  
They all sighed and the Admiral laughed. "Long day?"  
  
"You have no idea, Admiral," Paris said. "If I have to listen to one more cocky pilot brag about his exploits I'm going to puke."  
  
"Reminds me of someone I know," Janeway murmured.  
  
"Oh, I'm not that bad."  
  
"That, I believe is a matter of opinion."  
  
"Whatever you say Captain."  
  
"Alright men, and woman, go get those pilots," the Admiral said.  
  
Picard rolled his eyes. "You can be excited, Admiral, you don't have to go listen to more cocky pilots."  
  
The Admiral smiled as he heard the Paris complaining as they exited and Janeway and Picard's droll answers.  
  
  
  
The conference room was packed with the crews and the students. The crews were relaxed and talking while the students stood and fidgeted unsure of what to do.  
  
Kamiah was speaking quietly with Worf. "I'm worried about my brother, Worf. He hasn't contacted me or answered any of my messages."  
  
"Perhaps he has disowned you like the rest of your house."  
  
Kamiah's eyes narrowed. "He wouldn't do that."  
  
"You said that about your mother and look what happened."  
  
"Well, I still have you."  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"Aren't you worried about him Worf? Could you speak with my mother and find out what happened to him. I am worried about him."  
  
"He can take care of himself, Kamiah."  
  
"You don't understand, Worf. He's half human and he'll always have to contend with that. They will always rub it in his face," she said bitterly.  
  
"As they did to you?"  
  
"We aren't talking about me. I just…I worry about him."  
  
"I will see what I can do."  
  
"Oh, thank you, Worf!"  
  
"Don't hug me!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"That's alright."  
  
  
  
T'Allah walked with Torres and her husband Paris around the room. They were introducing her to different kinds of people. "Here, come meet Worf. I think you'll like him."  
  
B'Elanna led T'Allah over to where Worf was standing with a young girl. "Worf, I'd like you to meet my protégé T'Allah."  
  
Worf turned and when T'Allah saw the girl standing next to him her face turned frigid. "Kamiah."  
  
Kamiah recognized her instantly. "T'Allah. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here, but I am."  
  
Worf, B'Elanna, and Paris looked with shock at the two girl's interchange.  
  
"Still here are we? I suppose you would've been on your garbage scow by now."  
  
Kamiah roared and launched herself at T'Allah, but was stopped in mid jump by Worf who grasped the back of her uniform.  
  
"How dare you say that to me? I beat the Kobayashi Maru No Win Scenario! Something your crew could never even have attempted!"  
  
"We were not given the opportunity. Starfleet thought that I should be on your team instead, taking my crew out of the running, all because you lost an engineer."  
  
"I could've beaten it without an engineer!"  
  
"Not if you didn't have me holding your ship together."  
  
Kamiah suddenly calmed down and said coldly, "I could've beaten it alone."  
  
She wrenched herself out of Worf's grasp and stalked off. The whole room had been watching the conversation with interest. Before questions could be asked, the doors whooshed open and Admiral Farragut walked in.  
  
Everyone began to take seats and Paris said to B'Elanna and Worf, "I think we're going to have crew problems."  
  
Kamiah and T'Allah both walked towards the same seat looked at each other and then both turned and walked in different directions to new seats as far away as possible.  
  
The Admiral called order and said, "I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here. Starfleet decided after the Dominion War that we needed a new branch, a top secret branch. A group that would perform covert operations that Starfleet would rather not be joined to. You are that chosen group. We sent members from our top three crews to scout you out and bring you here. You are the best of the best at what you do, so be proud.  
  
"I would like for each new member to stand and introduce yourself and what you do." They all looked around to see who would go first. Finally Marco got tired of all the staring and stood up.  
  
"I'm Lt. Marco Guillia and I am an Operations Officer."  
  
A young, dainty looking girl stood. Tucking her dark hair behind her ears she said, "I'm Lt. Adrianna and I am a Doctor."  
  
Kamiah stood confidently and looked around the whole room. "I'm Ensign Kamiah and I'm a Tactical Officer."  
  
T'Allah stood and said, "I am Cadet T'Allah and I am an Engineering Officer."  
  
At the end of the conference table, a handsome young man stood and said, "I am Commander Talkan and I am a helmsman."  
  
The Admiral nodded. "Now, I present to you, Project Hidden Agenda."  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!  
  
KAM 


	2. Chapter Two

Hello! We're back after a long wait. We are so sorry, but one of us got grounded from the computer so we've been out of commission. You know, I have a feeling peeps are reading the story but are not reviewing, and that's okay, but we'll get the chapters out faster if we have peeps review, you know what I mean, jelly beans? J/K! Anyways, we hope you enjoy this next installment in… "Hidden Agenda." PS: Please review, we'd be much obliged.  
  
  
  
"I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I intended to be."  
  
-Douglas Adams  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, the crews from the three separate ships met for breakfast. There was general good feeling amongst the crews as they mingled and joked about old battles and long forgotten disagreements.  
  
"So, what does everyone think of our new crew?" Captain Janeway asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Well, that's random," Paris, muttered.  
  
Everyone looked at him. He shrugged. "I just said it was a random comment. We weren't even talking about our new crew."  
  
"We are now," Janeway said.  
  
"If you say so, Captain. I know it'll definitely be an interesting experience," Paris said around a mouthful of breakfast.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Picard asked, setting down his fork.  
  
"Well, the personalities are all surely going to clash. I just think it'll be great to see how they work things out."  
  
"I suppose we'll find out later this afternoon when we put them through the simulation," Kira said, smiling to herself.  
  
"Simulation?" B'Elanna queried, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Admiral Farragut and us Captains have devised a simulation for the new team. He wishes to see just what they can do," Janeway explained.  
  
"What if one of them doesn't work out?" Crusher asked a worried expression on her face.  
  
"I wouldn't worry, Dr." Kira said. "Whoever doesn't work out will stay on the project, just not in such a high position."  
  
Crusher 'hmmm' her understanding. "I don't believe we'll encounter any serious problems. I have extreme faith in the people we chose."  
  
Paris snorted. "Yeah, right, if that firecracker Kamiah doesn't explode."  
  
Worf looked up and said, "If no one gives her just cause, she won't have to."  
  
"Hey now, we don't know what's going to happen, so let's not assume things that might never be." B'Elanna paused, and then added. "I'm rather fond of my engineer though. She's a genius."  
  
Paris shot her a look. "Your engineer?"  
  
"Well I picked her!"  
  
Geordi coughed discreetly next to her.  
  
"I mean Geordi and I picked her."  
  
"I'm sure everyone that was picked will do wonderful things in their positions," Janeway said, ending any further arguments.  
  
"I still think my engineer's the best," B'Elanna said quickly before taking a drink of her water.  
  
  
  
Kamiah was wandering the halls in search of the holodeck on Academy grounds. So much was happening so fast. Not only was she picked for a top- secret mission and who knows what else entailed, her brother had gone missing. Koran had always been the weaker of the two and the sickly one. It had always been Kamiah's duty to bring honor to the family and to defend it. How ironic she would be the one to bring dishonor on her name while her brother would restore it.  
  
Now he was gone and Kamiah couldn't help but worry. Something was very wrong back home, but it was not her place to worry about it anymore. She was no longer wanted there, and she no longer had any desire to go back. However, one cannot just forget one's heritage and it called to her, though she tried to push it down. Kamiah was no longer sure exactly where she belonged, or better yet, where she wanted to belong.  
  
  
  
T'Allah walked the corridors of the Academy with sure, confident strides. It was almost as if she owned the place. T'Allah knew exactly where she was going and was in a hurry to get there slightly early. Punctuality was important so she'd left several minutes earlier then she needed in case she was detained. T'Allah was always thorough in whatever she did. It was a very Vulcan aspect of her personality.  
  
T'Allah noticed a figure in the distance and wondered who it was. In a few minutes, she realized who it was and looked around for a detour. Of course, there were none. Not when a situation like this presented itself.  
  
Kamiah suddenly found herself in T'Allah's path and nodded stiffly. "Cadet."  
  
"Ma'am," T'Allah said dryly.  
  
Kamiah made a face. "Please, anything but Ma'am. It makes me feel old and quite frankly I'm proud of my rank so you may address me by it."  
  
"Thank you…Ensign."  
  
"Was that sarcasm?" Kamiah asked suspiciously.  
  
"Of course, Ensign."  
  
"Well, that's good, because now it gives me an excuse to kick your…"  
  
"Excuse me Ensign, but I believe we do not have time for such trivial matters. If we do not continue on our way, we will be late for our meeting in the holodeck."  
  
Kamiah spluttered for a minute then said, "Fine, but we will continue this discussion later."  
  
"Of course, Ensign."  
  
"You know what; you can't call me Ensign anymore."  
  
"As you wish, ma'am."  
  
"I can't win with you Vulcans. You're all impossible!"  
  
"Ensign Kamiah, we are going to be late if we do not continue."  
  
Kamiah sniffed and began to walk away, saying over her shoulder, "We'll continue this later."  
  
T'Allah watched her for a moment then called, "Ensign Kamiah?"  
  
Kamiah turned around, exasperated. "What?"  
  
"I believe you are going the wrong way."  
  
Kamiah looked around then said quickly, "I'm taking a short cut."  
  
"Wonderful," T'Allah said, "Perhaps you will allow me to accompany you on this…shortcut?"  
  
"Um…it's top secret, so, maybe I should just follow you."  
  
Kamiah knew that if Vulcans could smile, T'Allah would be grinning ear to ear. "As you wish, Ensign Kamiah."  
  
Kamiah crossed her arms in a slight pout as she followed. "Didn't I tell you not to call me Ensign?"  
  
"We can argue the point later, but now, we must move on or we will be late."  
  
Kamiah sulkily followed, mumbling the whole way about Vulcans and logic and shortcuts.  
  
  
  
They arrived on time in the holodeck, but they were the last ones there. Janeway smiled as they entered and said, "Right on time, just how I like it."  
  
They both nodded and took positions by their fellow crewmates. Commander Talkan stood with a tall, strongly built humanoid. He had dark hair with slight silver at the edges and dark eyes that scanned the whole room in one glance. He did not even acknowledge the crew standing at attention before him.  
  
Admiral Farragut entered a few minutes later and nodded to the new crew and the three old crews. He beckoned to the humanoid and Talkan who both came to stand next to him.  
  
"Welcome, crew, to the holodeck. You have already met your pilot and Commander Talkan, now it's time to introduce you to the man you will be serving."  
  
Farragut brought the humanoid forward and said, "This is Captain Ryan Askins most known for his great command of the U.S.S. Rio Grande. He has had countless victories in the Dominion War and has more medals then I can count on my fingers and toes therefore I will not name them. Crew, meet your new Captain."  
  
The whole crew nodded as one. Admiral Farragut smiled his appreciation and said, "Everyone, man your stations. Captain, the bridge is yours."  
  
Farragut and the three crews entered the small, adjoining room and suddenly, the new crew found them selves alone on the bridge. Adrianna looked around and said, "Sir, permission to speak freely."  
  
"Granted," the Captain said.  
  
"What about me?" she said in a child's whiny voice, causing the crew, except for T'Allah, to all laugh.  
  
"Well, Lt, we have a series of holographic characters and it is your job to keep them alive. Computer, activate holographic characters."  
  
Several nondescript looking crewmembers appeared and took several of the empty stations. "Okay, thank you, sir, I'll go stand in a corner until I'm needed."  
  
"That's fine, Lt," the Captain said. "Alright men, and women, let's get this party started."  
  
Paris sat next to his wife and muttered, "This is definitely going to be interesting."  
  
  
  
  
  
TA DA! Yes, it's short, we know, but in next week's installment a fight will in sue, but will it be between Kamiah and T'Allah, the crew and the simulation, or Adrianna and her hypospray? Tune in next week for the exciting, action packed…Chapter Three of…Hidden Agenda. (We promise it does pick up. Just bear with us because we are just as bored as you.)  
  
  
  
KAM 


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you to C. S. Jones, Andrea C, Mila, and SirBino for their lovely reviews. They were much appreciated!  
  
Finally, what you've been waiting for…Chapter Three of Star Trek: Hidden Agenda.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"In doing what we ought we deserve no praise, because it is our duty."  
  
-St. Augustine  
  
  
  
  
  
"Welcome to the Dominion War, ladies and gentlemen. DS9 has just been through a terrible battle and is itself, crippled. Starfleet has sent us to defend it until repairs can be completed. Starfleet has cautioned us to be on the lookout for invading Jem Hadar. Any questions?"  
  
Adrianna slightly raised her hand, a shy, hopeful smile on her face. "Um…Captain? Can I move from my corner?"  
  
"Uh…no."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The Captain looked towards the window and nodded. The window disappeared and he slowly sat down in his Captain's chair. He caressed its soft material and smiled lovingly. He looked over his right shoulder and said to Kamiah, "Yellow alert."  
  
"Aye, Captain."  
  
A yellow light began to flash and they began their patrol. The ship had only been patrolling a few minutes when the wormhole on the view screen began to open. Three ships shot out and approached rapidly.  
  
The Captain's ship stood like a lone sentinel against the coming tide, brave and true. "Open hailing frequencies to the lead ship."  
  
"Hailing frequencies open."  
  
In answer, the ship rocked. "Sir, shields down to 97% and holding."  
  
"Noted, go to red alert and fire at will."  
  
"Aye, Captain," the glee evident in Kamiah's voice. Askins turned to Talkan and quickly said, "Evasive maneuvers."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
The three ships swiftly enclosed on the lone Starfleet ship and surrounded it. They began to rapidly open fire.  
  
"Anytime now, Ensign."  
  
There was a loud slam as the ship seemed almost to screech from the constant phaser fire. "Shields down to 50% and falling."  
  
"I am reading casualties on decks three through eight," Marco called out.  
  
Red phaser fire flashed from their ship and struck the Jem Hadar ship directly in front of them. It was rapidly followed by a photon torpedo. Kamiah shot a few more phasers for fun as the ship began to rock.  
  
"Sir, they are targeting our warp nacelles and impulse engines," Kamiah said. "Shields are failing and, oh by the way, direct hit on lead ship. It is now disabled."  
  
Suddenly the ship lurched and the crew could feel the ship power down.  
  
"Sir, impulse engines are down and I no longer have control."  
  
Talkan turned to T'Allah. "Cadet…fix it."  
  
"I will do my best, sir."  
  
Kamiah threw a disgruntled look at T'Allah and fired at the ship to their right. "Direct hit, Captain, but our shields are failing to fast to keep this up. I don't think we'll make it."  
  
"I don't want your opinion, Ensign, I just want facts. Now fire on that ship before I…" The Captains words were cut off as there was a loud crash and the ship rocked hard to the left, throwing him from his seat and sending half the crew flying. One of the holographic crewmen slammed into a bulkhead, cracking his head open.  
  
Adrianna stared for a split second in horror at the blood seeping out from underneath him before leaping into action. The war suddenly disappeared as saving this man's life became her only prerogative.  
  
"Commander Talkan, it is impossible to repair the nacelles. We do not have the ability to repair them here. We must dock at a star base for repairs. I may be able to give you impulse engines, but the possibility is unlikely."  
  
"Do whatever you can, Cadet."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Hull breaches on decks 4, 8, and 9," Marco said calmly, his fingers moving swiftly over his console.  
  
"Damage teams are on their way," T'Allah said.  
  
"I am detecting phaser fire in Engineering," Kamiah yelled.  
  
Suddenly, figures materialized on the bridge and began to rapidly fire. The holographic crewmen were hit, respectively, and Adrianna paled at the bodies lying amidst the bridge. She ducked behind a console where Kamiah and T'Allah were crouched. "Cover me!"  
  
Kamiah and T'Allah nodded as Kamiah handed T'Allah a phaser. "Whenever you're ready."  
  
She nodded and ran to the injured crewmen as Kamiah and T'Allah popped up over the console firing in all directions. Kamiah let out a bloodcurdling war cry as they shot up the bridge. It did not take long for Adrianna to drag the bodies behind their console.  
  
When she was safe, Kamiah and T'Allah ducked, Kamiah breathing heavily from the adrenaline. "This is what I've been waiting for!"  
  
T'Allah merely looked down at Kamiah with condescending eyes. T'Allah noticed that the bridge was silent. She peeked her head above the console and noted that the bridge was clear. Suddenly, heads popped up all over the bridge and Kamiah said softly, "Intruder alert."  
  
"No kidding," said the Captain who was not far from them.  
  
Marco peered around and whistled softly. "That's a lot of dead bodies."  
  
T'Allah stood and walked to her console, tapping at it with quick determination. A few minutes later she said to Talkan, "Sir, impulse engines are back online."  
  
Talkan gave T'Allah a worshipful look as he resumed his position and evasive maneuvers.  
  
"Cadet, some shields would be nice as well."  
  
"I am on it, Sir."  
  
Kamiah strode to the weapons locker and began tossing phasers around the bridge. "I've always wanted to do that," she said cheerfully, as she handed the Captain a phaser.  
  
The Captain looked at her carefully, unsure of how to react to her statement, but before he could respond, Jem Hadar materialized once again around the bridge, and the crew dived for defensive positions.  
  
T'Allah was determined to get shields back online and, dodging phaser fire, continued to work at her console. A Jem Hadar tried to sneak up behind her, but T'Allah turned swiftly with a side kick to his chest, sending him flying towards the wall behind her. Kamiah noticed T'Allah's phaser on the floor and swept it up yelling, "T'Allah!"  
  
T'Allah did a graceful spin from her kick position and caught the flying phaser twisting around and firing on the rising Jem Hadar and watched with disinterest as he fell to the floor. Setting her phaser down, she resumed her work on the shields.  
  
Kamiah was bored with the phaser stand off and turned to Marco, who was next to her. "Cover me, Marco."  
  
Marco's face was bewildered as he watched her stand and flip over the console. He stood quickly and began to fire. Kamiah did a round house at the nearest Jem Hadar. He caught her foot, and realizing she was going to fall anyway, used her other foot to kick him in the stomach, crashing with him to the floor.  
  
Kamiah hopped up and stepped on the Jem Hadar's face, crushing his nose. Blood seeped out from under her foot and she ground it for good measure, delighting in his cries of pain. Knowing how dangerous Jem Hadar were, Kamiah whipped out her phaser and shot him in the head.  
  
Kamiah ran across the floor, sliding swiftly under the raised console to land next to T'Allah. "Need any help?"  
  
"I believe I have it under control, Ensign." Her fingers flew over the console with such speed they were a blur. "Captain, shields are back online."  
  
The Captain's head flew up in shock. "What?" He ducked just as quickly when someone fired.  
  
"Ensign! Take care of the rest of those Jem Hadar! They're getting on my nerves."  
  
Kamiah turned to T'Allah. "Care to join me?"  
  
T'Allah nodded and gripped her phaser. They slowly crawled to opposite sides of the console and counting to three; they stood and fired on the remaining Jem Hadar. Marco and the Captain joined them and they soon had the bridge cleared.  
  
The crew resumed their stations and relaxed slightly. Suddenly, Adrianna's head popped up over a console. "Captain, I don't think these men can hold on much longer. I don't have the proper materials to fully heal their wounds."  
  
The Captain smiled and said, "Then I guess we better hurry. Status report."  
  
"Phasers are down, but the torpedoes are still operational. We'll have to get in close for a direct shot."  
  
The Captain turned to T'Allah. "Cadet, get them working."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"There are multiple hull breaches, but they are being contained," Marco said, not in the least unruffled.  
  
"These men are dying, sir, and there's nothing I can do," Adrianna yelled.  
  
"I realize that Doctor, but I can't do anything about it right now."  
  
Adrianna's whole body shot up and her hands clenched the edge of the console as she said through gritted teeth, "With all due respect, Captain, I have never lost in the fight for a life and I don't intend to start now. We need to dock so these men can receive medical attention."  
  
The Captain saw the fire of determination in Adrianna's eyes and could not rebuke her. He turned to Talkan. "Maneuver as close to their hulls as possible."  
  
Talkan looked at him, surprised, but did not question the order, for Adrianna's urgency to save the lives of the holographic men had touched him as well.  
  
"Ensign, when you have a direct shot, rapid fire to the hulls. Give them all you got."  
  
"Aye, sir!"  
  
Talkan flew the ship towards the Jem Hadar, dodging the phaser fire as he went. Kamiah suddenly began to fire and watched with pleasure as the torpedoes found their marks. "Direct hits on both ships, Captain."  
  
They watched as the crippled Jem Hadar ships began to fly away. The Captain waited tensely until they disappeared into the wormhole and it closed behind them, before relaxing.  
  
"Head towards DS9 Talkan. These men need medical attention."  
  
Suddenly the bridge faded and the startled crew found themselves once again on the holodeck. The crew looked around, waiting for the Admiral. The window appeared and then the door which opened as the three crews poured out.  
  
"Congratulations, Captain. You and your crew did excellent. If you will follow me." He gestured to the Captain to walk beside him. They led the group out of the holodeck and down the corridor.  
  
"So what do you think of your crew, Captain?"  
  
"They'll do okay, sir."  
  
  
  
The crews adjourned to the conference room where a podium was stationed and nine chairs behind it for Askins, his crew, and the three other Captains. Around the podium, seating had been arranged for the crews. Everyone took their respective seats and the Admiral went to his podium. Placing his hands on either side of it, he cleared his throat, preparing himself for his speech.  
  
"Welcome, Starfleet Officers. You have passed your test and are welcomed with open arms into the elite of our ranks. It is not an easy thing to do, nor is there a place for everyone in Starfleet. Know that you are the best of the best of the best.  
  
"I have confidence that, with one of the best Captains in Starfleet, you will make us all proud. You must understand, however, that yours will be a silent praise, a quick pat on the back for a job well done that none shall ever hear of. Have pride that it is you who keep our friends and dear ones safe in their day to day lives. What you do now, or what you may be asked to do, must be in secret and forever lost to all Starfleet records. You are a silent enemy to those who wish us harm, and your agenda, hidden to all."  
  
He was silent for effect and the three Captains stood and walked to a table that was covered with glass boxes. In each box, a beret and a pin lay nestled inside. Each Captain picked up two and stood in a line.  
  
The Admiral looked proudly at the six members of his new elite force and felt immense fatherly pride.  
  
"Although you are a secret force, these berets and pins will signify to other Starfleet members that you are born of a different creed."  
  
Picard moved forward with his glass boxes and stood before Askins and Talkan. He handed the first to Askins and said, "From one Captain to another."  
  
He then turned to Talkan and handed him the other box. He said softly, "From one pilot to another."  
  
Kira followed Picard's path until she stood before Marco. "Fight the fights that no one else is willing to die for."  
  
She turned to Adrianna and said, "Realize that you cannot save everyone, but be willing to save everyone."  
  
And finally, Janeway walked towards Kamiah. "When life's got you down, don't be afraid to punch it in the face."  
  
She turned to T'Allah and said, "Do not be unwilling to share your logic; we humans often need it, even if our pride is not willing to admit it."  
  
The three Captains returned to their seats and the Admiral stood close to the sitting crew and said softly so that only they could hear. "Know that I will always be proud of you, even when no one else is."  
  
Tom held B'Elanna's hand gently in his, softly making a circle in her palm. She sighed happily and leaned into him saying, "It reminds me of graduating from the Academy."  
  
Tom looked down at her, tilting his head slightly in confusion. "B'Elanna…you didn't graduate from the Academy."  
  
"I know," she sniffled slightly, "But this is what it must have felt like."  
  
After the Ceremony, a small banquet was held in the new crew's honor. T'Allah made her way through the crowd, looking for the Admiral. She spied him talking with Paris and casually made her way to them. She nodded respectfully and waited for a break in the conversation.  
  
"Admiral, may I speak with you…" she glanced at Paris, "Privately."  
  
"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," Paris said, waving his arms as he left.  
  
"What is the problem, Cadet?"  
  
"I need to speak with you on the matter of my leave."  
  
He smiled knowingly. "It will still be available for your use, Cadet, whenever you need it."  
  
"Thank you Admiral."  
  
Paris found his wife speaking with Captain Janeway. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. B'Elanna playfully elbowed him and he grunted. "Do you always have to be so violent?" He said, exaggerating his 'wound.' She rolled her eyes and cast a 'help me' look at her Captain. Janeway shook her head at the couple's antics and wondered yet again how the two managed to make their marriage work. Whatever it was, she hoped she could find it someday.  
  
Paris swiftly recovered from his 'wound' and wrapped his arm around B'Elanna's waist. "So what do you think of our new elite force, Captain?"  
  
"It will be interesting, Mr. Paris. Most definitely."  
  
  
  
*Well, here you go. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and liked the fight scene. It's the first one we've ever written so please tell us what you think and if it is Star Trekkie enough because we sure don't know. ;) Anyway, next chapter….it's time to say goodbye to the dear little children who are all grown up and saving planets all by themselves without the help of our favorite crews. Will they be able to do it? Of course they will or they wouldn't have their own series, but how they do it, ah…therein lays the barb. Plus…some sneaky stuff. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….AHEM! Sorry, we got carried away. Anyway, if you want a shout out please review, or if you just want to review, hey that'll be cool.* 


	4. Chapter Four

Okay, we, KAM a.k.a, K and M for those who haven't figured that out yet even though we never enlightened you, are very sorry that it has been over a month and a half since we updated. Please forgive us, for we know not what we do, especially 'K' who got herself grounded again. (Great job, 'K!') In actuality, 'K' is still grounded, but 'M' is doing all the typing. Yeah for 'M.' Anyways, here's where all the sneaky stuff we promised comes in. And as you can see, our A.N.'s tend to be almost as long as the rest of the story. We just love to talk(type) about ourselves. Anyways, we digress. Sorry for the short chapter, but we decided that this chapter needed to stand by itself.  
  
KAM  
  
  
  
  
  
"Life often presents us with a choice of evils rather than of good."  
  
-Charles Caleb Colton  
  
  
  
The tall sinister figure watched caustically from his dark corner as the council convened. His light blue eyes, unnatural for one such as himself, revealed none of his true feelings. Wrapping his dark gray cloak around his torso he stepped into the light and the surrounding members looked up at him.  
  
"Councilman Talang, you're late," said the High Councilman.  
  
"A thousand apologies, High Councilman Roark, Conrag," said Talang sarcastically.  
  
"Let it not happen again, Councilman Talang."  
  
"Of course," he said silkily as he took his seat. The chair next to him was empty and he cast his eyes on the spot for a moment of respect. His Ascension comrade had died many years before, but he still remembered him and his good works. He cast his light eyes over to Talang and his comrade, Conrag. The two had ruled the Council for far too long. It was time for a change.  
  
"The first order of the day is…ah…Captain Aril. Is he here yet?" Conrag asked. The double doors, made of the rare element armenium, flew open as Captain Aril entered. He strode forward, followed closely by his comrade, Jakel. The two stopped, shoulder to shoulder and bowed low in respect.  
  
"Welcome, Captains. We have been expecting you for some time now."  
  
"Forgive us," Jakel said, "We were held up at home. Amasia was pestering us to go to the market for her."  
  
"Yes, I understand," Roark smiled, "Amasia has always been demanding. Her father never refused her as a child. It takes a strong willed man to control her. It is a good thing that she chose you as her husband, Aril."  
  
Aril nodded his agreement. Conrag gestured at Aril. "Please, Captain, give us your report."  
  
"Of course. As you all know, several weeks ago my ship encountered an alien vessel from the Federation. They proved to be a very courteous people. Most of the crew was composed of terrans; however there was also quite a number of different species."  
  
Here Jakel picked up, "It seems that this Federation is assembled of many different races working in harmony. We were invited over to their ship and we accepted. In some ways they are much more advanced then us, but in others they are far behind. They allow women to serve with them in the same capacity."  
  
"Really?" Roark asked, extremely interested. "They live with them, eat with them, and work with them?"  
  
Jakel and Aril nodded. "It was most disturbing. They seemed very surprised that we did not have any women aboard our ship," Jakel said.  
  
"Do you think that we might be able to attempt good relations with them?" Conrag asked.  
  
"I hope so, High Councilman. They offered to send us an ambassador to improve relations. I believe they will wish us to join this Federation in the future."  
  
"We do not join Federations," Talang said, spitting out the words like they were dirt. "For thousands of years our people have survived in this quadrant without the help of alien species. Why would we even consider this preposterous idea?"  
  
"Please, Talang, let us not jump to such swift conclusions. Perhaps it would be advantageous to at least look at what they offer."  
  
"It is an idiotic idea and goes against years of precedence."  
  
"Times are changing, Talang, and no matter how hard we try, we cannot stop change. It is better in the end to flow with time instead of working against it," Conrag said.  
  
Talang did not acknowledge him. He was too deep in thought.  
  
"I believe that it is a good idea," Roark said. Conrag nodded his agreement as did the rest of the Council. "Wonderful. Aril, Jakel, send them a message giving permission for the ambassadors."  
  
The two Captains nodded and then bowed low before exiting.  
  
"This will be perfect," Talang murmured softly to himself, eying the retreating figures of the Captains, "Perfect."  
  
  
  
TA DA! This is probably the most confusing chapter we've ever written. I'm sure you're all wondering what the heck a comrade is. Well, guess what, we're not telling! Na na na na na na! J/K! You'll all find out…eventually. Just bear with us. Anyways, next chapter there is a new ship on the block, and the chapters extra long. Well, KAM is hungry so…see you guys next time on…Star Trek: Hidden Agenda. (Really cool theme music enters here) 


	5. Chapter Five

And we're back with another chapter. Five to be exact. Yes, we realize it has been a month since our last update, but gosh darn it, K got herself grounded again and M's been busy and school's been hectic and we think we're running out of excuses. Anyways, chapter five's extra long, like we promised. However, no action yet, at least, not the fighting kind. He, he, innuendo, he, he. Sorry. Anyways, enjoy please and remember to review, which reminds us, thank you to all who have taken the time out to review and help us fix stuff. We are eternally grateful. Now, on to the story.  
  
  
  
"If we win, nobody will care. If we lose, there will be nobody to care."  
  
-Winston Churchill  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ambassadors! Ambassadors! We've been training for a year to be Ambassadors?"  
  
"Please, Captain, calm down. There is more to this assignment then meets the eye."  
  
"Ambassadors? Please explain to me, Admiral, how there can be any subterfuge in that?"  
  
The Admiral sighed. "Follow me Captain Askins; I know something that will cheer you up. Don't be concerned about the ambassador situation; there are more important things to attend to. Like your new ship."  
  
Askins looked at the Admiral, a gleam in his eye. "My ship?"  
  
"Yes, Captain, your ship. Now, come along, there is much to be done before you and your crew depart."  
  
"Yes, but first let's look at my ship," said the Captain with the voice of a child receiving his first gift.  
  
The Admiral nodded and then turned to a person standing next to him. "Ensign, prepare my shuttle."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
"Here, Captain, is the U.S.S. Subterfuge."  
  
The Captain pressed his face to the window at the beautiful refitted Sovereign class ship.  
  
"Takes your breath away doesn't it?" The Admiral said softly.  
  
Askins nodded slowly as he grinned. "My ship. Wow."  
  
Admiral Farragut patted him on the back. "It is quite amazing outside, but wait until you see inside. Your crew designed it."  
  
"Is it ready for a tour?" Askins asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't bring you here just to taunt you. Your crew is waiting for you aboard the ship."  
  
Captain Askins nodded and commenced with the docking procedure. A few minutes later, the Captain and Admiral boarded the U.S.S. Subterfuge.  
  
  
  
"The Captain should be arriving soon," Talkan said idly as he tapped the arm of his console absently.  
  
"Commander, that's the fifth time you've said that. Normally, I am the epitome of patience AND understanding AND respect, but…YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES!"  
  
Talkan humphed and said, "I'm going to go wait in the shuttle bay."  
  
Kamiah rolled her eyes and slouched back into her chair. "What a character."  
  
Marco raised an eyebrow. "You really set up yourself up for a prime insult; however, in the name of goodwill and peace aboard the bridge, I believe I will…"  
  
"Shut up?"  
  
Marco paused, and then said, "Yeah."  
  
Kamiah stood and stretched. "I'm so bored. I think I'm going to go sit in my office."  
  
"And leave me here by myself."  
  
"Of course, that's why I'm going."  
  
"Well then I'll go sit in my office which is right across the hall from yours."  
  
"Ugh, I can't get rid of you can I?"  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
Kamiah huffed and strode to the turbo lift, attempting to shut the doors before Marco got there, but she wasn't fast enough.  
  
"Sorry, Ensign, but I was the fastest athlete at my school growing up, better luck next time."  
  
"I bet you were the star quarterback too. Did you date the head cheerleader?"  
  
Marco sneered. "What did you do? Have a permanent seat in detention?"  
  
Kamiah opened her mouth, then growled, and turned away from the laughing Lt. with a frown on her face.  
  
  
  
"Commander Talkan, how nice of you to meet us here," said Askins as he and the Admiral stepped forward to meet him.  
  
"My pleasure, Captain. Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as ever," the Captain said excitedly.  
  
The Admiral smiled. "Well, let us begin. Where would you like to start?"  
  
"The sickbay…yes that would be the best place to start."  
  
"The sickbay it is," said Admiral Farragut.  
  
The three entered sickbay, spying Adrianna standing over a bed, straightening the bed sheet. "Ahem, Doctor?"  
  
Adrianna jumped and turned her eyes wide. "Oh, Admiral, Captain, Commander, forgive me."  
  
"Forgive us for startling you, Doctor," Commander Talkan said softly. Adrianna blushed then coughed.  
  
"How does sickbay look sirs?"  
  
The three looked around the beautifully done sickbay. The walls were soft beige and the carpet a light blue that somehow meshed. It sent a warm feeling through the body that made one smile and think of home. Even the standard issue Starfleet beds looked inviting.  
  
"I wanted it so people wouldn't be afraid to come to sickbay," Adrianna said shyly.  
  
"It is splendid, Doctor, just splendid," the Captain marveled. "I should've had you decorate my ready room."  
  
Adrianna blushed. "Oh, Captain, you're just saying that, but thank you anyway."  
  
"How does your office look?"  
  
"It is the same décor, but it's really a mess right now. I kind of just threw all my stuff in there. I'm still trying to situate everything."  
  
"Very well, we'll leave you to that. My full approval, Doctor, on the sickbay."  
  
"Thank you Captain, Admiral, Commander."  
  
The three took their leave and headed towards engineering.  
  
"I am extremely curious as to Ensign T'Allah's décor."  
  
The Commander and the Admiral merely nodded and smiled as they led the eager Captain through his ship.  
  
As the doors slid back leading them into the Engineering Room they were shocked at what they saw. It was as if they were hit with a blend of old and new. The room reminded them of the pictures that hung on the wall at Starfleet Academy, but it still had a feel all its own. The warp core was placed in the center of the room and seemed to give the place its own luminosity. The consoles curved around it in one graceful sweep. The room was pleasing to the eye, nothing too abstract, and nothing too simple.  
  
T'Allah looked down for the upper deck and spied the three. "Admiral on deck!"  
  
All activity froze as everyone stood at attention. T'Allah made her way the group.  
  
"As you were," the Admiral called.  
  
T'Allah nodded to them. "Admiral, Captain, Commander, welcome to Engineering. May I show you around?"  
  
"Please, Ensign, we'd be delighted," the Captain said.  
  
"This is the warp core. The main function of Engineering. It will allow us to go warp nine point nine. However, the pride of Engineering would have to be our new holographic technology. We have the capability to morph, if you will allow the crude description, into other ships. This will enable us greater access into our enemy's territories. The holographic technology is advanced enough to cover every aspect of the 'morph' so that even our weapons and such appear to be whoever we are attempting to portray."  
  
Askins and Talkan were quite amazed to say the least. Admiral Farragut merely beamed at T'Allah's excellent explanation.  
  
"It is quite a feat for Starfleet, I must say," Farragut murmured. "Carry on Ensign."  
  
The three officers were subjected to an hour of intense lecturing on the aspects of Engineering. Captain Askins had a sneaky suspicion that T'Allah was enjoying this, but he didn't care. He was just too happy about his ship. When the tour was finished, T'Allah led them to the exit.  
  
"Thank you, Ensign, for that enlightening tour. I feel like I could pass the Engineering test and become a level five."  
  
"You are welcome, Captain."  
  
The three nodded and departed. "Now, for the best part," the Captain said joyfully. "My bridge."  
  
  
  
As the turbo lift came to a stop, and the doors whooshed open, the Captain stared at his bridge in awe. The bridge was tastefully done in gray with black leather chairs, a first for Starfleet. The view screen was perfectly aligned just the way he liked it. He quickly glanced at the different stations that his officers would soon be sitting in. It was setup just the way he always dreamed it would be. Then he noticed the Chair. His chair. It was as if it was calling him. The Captain walked to his chair and caressed the supple leather reverently.  
  
The Captain looked up from his chair and addressed Talkan. "Assemble my Senior Officers."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
The Captain gazed around his bridge taking in his crew at their positions and he felt a surge of pride. He'd spent a whole year with these people, getting to know their idiosyncrasies and them his. All they needed was one more thing to band them together. A mission. The sudden thought brought back the ambassador mission, and Askins felt his pleasure slip away. He looked over to the Admiral who was sitting in the guest chair and said, "I suppose now would be a good time to inform the crew of their first mission?"  
  
"All in good time, Captain Askins, all in good time."  
  
The Admiral stood to address the crew. "I just wanted to congratulate you all on your success so far. In honor of your hard work, I have prepared a going away party for you all. Now, if you will follow me, everyone is waiting."  
  
The crew trailed the Admiral curious expressions on their faces as to their destination and 'everyone.' The Admiral led them towards the reception hall. The large doors opened to reveal the crew's mentors for the past year.  
  
"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.  
  
The crew smiled, except for T'Allah, as they went to greet their mentors.  
  
"How is sickbay coming along?" Crusher asked Adrianna.  
  
"Great, your idea has really taken off."  
  
Bashir sighed, "I wish I could've designed my sickbay."  
  
The two women looked at him. "Well, it certainly wouldn't look like it does now."  
  
"What does it look like, Dr. Bashir?" Adrianna asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
  
  
"Well, ladies, it seems as if I made it," Marco said, leaning against the wall as he regarded his three mentors.  
  
"Your ship hasn't departed yet, Lt., we can still pull you off this mission," Kira said.  
  
"You wouldn't want to do that, would you, and break my heart?" Marco said, blinking rapidly.  
  
"You're lucky your so cute, Marco," Troi said.  
  
"Don't inflate his ego anymore then it already is, Troi," Ezri said.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ezri, you have to admit he is adorable."  
  
"Yeah, when his mouth's shut."  
  
"Oooh, you wound me," Marco said, hand over heart.  
  
The three women sighed and walked away, Marco calling quips after them.  
  
  
  
"Always alone, Kamiah?" Worf asked, coming up behind the lone figure staring out the window.  
  
"I have other things that occupy my mind besides this party."  
  
"You are the definition of Klingon when you are grim."  
  
"I am worried about my brother," she said softly in their harsh language.  
  
"So, you still remember Klingon," Worf murmured, also in their language.  
  
"As if I would forget," Kamiah said sarcastically.  
  
"There is much hostility in you, regarding your past."  
  
"Now you sound like Tuvok, Worf. The stupid Vulcan was always trying to get me to meditate. I don't have the patience to meditate."  
  
"Perhaps it would be for the best-"  
  
"I don't want to talk about me, Worf; I want…I don't know what I want."  
  
"I promised you that I would investigate Koran's disappearance."  
  
"I want answers now, Worf. I can't bear this feeling of anxiety anymore."  
  
Worf was about to speak, but stopped when he saw Tuvok approaching.  
  
"Tuvok," he nodded and Tuvok returned the gesture.  
  
Kamiah looked up and placed a smile on her face. "Hello, Tuvok."  
  
"Ensign."  
  
"I guess I'll never actually hear you say my name?"  
  
"It is not polite to address one so informally."  
  
Kamiah sighed. "I guess not. I'm about to do something your Vulcan sensibilities are going to reject immensely."  
  
She walked over and hugged his stiff body. She released him and smiled. "Thank you."  
  
She turned to Worf and hugged him, whispering something in Klingon, before walking off.  
  
  
  
"Well, T'Allah, are you ready for the Great Unknown?" B'Elanna said, sipping her drink.  
  
"Technically, space is no longer the 'Great Unknown'."  
  
"It's just an expression we use for rookies," Geordi said.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Oh, T'Allah, we're just so proud of you. Remember; don't let anyone push you around, not even the Captain, because with the push of your finger, you could cripple the whole ship."  
  
"Basically," Geordi said, eyeing B'Elanna, "Don't be a pushover."  
  
"I will remember this."  
  
"How is everything going with, uh, oh, what's her name Geordi?"  
  
"Ensign Kamiah."  
  
"Yeah, her. Well, is she still being, uh, what's a politically correct word Geordi?"  
  
"Nasty?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it."  
  
T'Allah resisted the urge to shake her head at mentors' playfulness. They were definitely a pair.  
  
"We have called a…truce of some sorts."  
  
Geordi nodded. "That's good, you can't let past grudges interfere with your work. It would make you look bad and we wouldn't want that."  
  
"Of course, I would never dream of being so…human."  
  
Geordi smiled. "That's my girl."  
  
B'Elanna sighed. "Aren't you even a little offended Geordi? You are human you know."  
  
"I know, but I also know she was not referring to me."  
  
"Is everything an argument between you two?" T'Allah inquired politely.  
  
Geordi and B'Elanna both paused and stared at T'Allah, dumbstruck.  
  
"I think," B'Elanna said, after she found her voice, "She actually learned something."  
  
T'Allah resisted the urge to give in to a fit of temper. She merely nodded her head at her two mentors and politely made her way towards the Captain, who was gesturing for his crew.  
  
Once the Captain had gathered his crew, he waved his hands for silence.  
  
"Now," he said loudly, holding up his glass, "It is time for a toast…and a speech."  
  
The crowd groaned good naturedly. Askins laughed and shook his head.  
  
"You can't take this away from me. I want to extend my thanks to our great Admiral Farragut for giving us all this opportunity to show our true talents. If not for his great wisdom, we would not be here, on this beautiful ship."  
  
The crowd cheered, and raised their glasses to the Admiral. "For the Admiral," Askins said, downing his drink.  
  
"For the Admiral!" The crowd shouted, toasting and drinking.  
  
"Wait!" Admiral shouted. "We must remember why we are all here. Another toast…to the Federation!"  
  
The crowd cheered once more.  
  
Askins turned to his crew and smiled. "A private toast, to my crew. May all our adventures be grand and may they all have happy endings."  
  
"Here, here," Marco murmured as the sipped the last of their drinks.  
  
"Now, my little crew, it's time for bed. We'll have a long day tomorrow and we'll need all our strength. No arguing, off you go."  
  
The crew grumbled, but bid goodbye to their mentors, sadly, for it would be a long time until they all met again and headed off to their quarters.  
  
  
  
Adrianna trailed behind her new crewmembers as they made their way to the turbo lift. She was reluctant to leave the room full of familiar people, especially her own mentors. She paused, and turned back, to see them all relaxing, some with wistful expressions on their faces.  
  
She turned around and ran smack dab into a wall of muscle. "Oomph."  
  
"Whoops, you okay?"  
  
Adrianna looked up into the warm chocolate eyes of Commander Talkan. "Oh, I'm sorry, Commander. I'm such a klutz; my mother always said I was…"  
  
Talkan placed a finger on her lips to silence her ramblings. "Shh, don't be so upset, Lt, it was just an accident. One I'm grateful for."  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"May I walk you to your quarters?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Is that an answer or a question?"  
  
"Yes. It's a yes."  
  
"Good," Talkan said, smiling widely, and making Adrianna's knees start to melt. "Shall we go?" He asked.  
  
"Of course. Let's go."  
  
Talkan took her arm in his and guided her to the turbo lift. The doors whooshed open and he gestured before him, "Ladies first."  
  
Adrianna smiled softly, and Talkan had to steady himself, and control his rampaging emotions. No need to scare the girl after all.  
  
"You're such the gentleman," Adrianna said flirtatiously.  
  
Talkan gave her a sensual grin. "My mother tried."  
  
Adrianna's eyelashes lowered coquettishly to her face, causing Talkan to suck in his breath. Adrianna sensed his attraction, and returned it whole heartedly. She had no idea what was coming over her. She was never like this, but Talkan seemed to bring out the worst in her, or maybe, the best.  
  
"Deck two," Talkan murmured.  
  
"How did you know?" Adrianna queried softly.  
  
"I make it my business to know," Talkan whispered back.  
  
"I don't know your first name," she said stupidly, mentally slapping her forehead.  
  
Talkan tried not to grin, but it slipped out. "James, my name is James."  
  
"Can I call you Jimmy?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Okay," Adrianna sighed. "It would be kind of cute though."  
  
"The one and only time someone called me Jimmy, I punched his lights out."  
  
"Ah," Adrianna said, "I understand, Jimmy."  
  
Talkan growled, and Adrianna jogged to her doors, gasping for air when she got there from her laughter.  
  
"Oh, you're so funny, Commander. I haven't laughed this hard in forever."  
  
Adrianna rested against the wall next to her door, and tried to halt her laughter. Talkan leaned against the wall, his face inches from hers.  
  
"I believe, Lt, you deserve some form of punishment for that."  
  
Adrianna's laughter cut short, her mouth slightly agape at the Commanders words.  
  
"Nothing to say, Lt?"  
  
Adrianna worked her mouth, but nothing came out.  
  
"That's fine, we don't need words."  
  
Talkan leaned in a pressed his lips gently into hers. Adrianna was unresponsive for slight moment, from shock, but she quickly recovered to return the kiss. Talkan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, as he deepened the kiss. Adrianna slowly broke away, breathing slightly, staring into his dark eyes.  
  
"Commander…we can't…this is not…allowed."  
  
"I don't care, do you?"  
  
"Please, Commander, I don't want to be court marshaled, and neither do you."  
  
Talkan pulled away. "Of course not. Forgive me, Lt. I believe I got carried away."  
  
Adrianna nodded her forgiveness. "Good night, Commander."  
  
"Good night…Lt."  
  
Adrianna entered her quarters, locking the doors, and collapsing against them. She pressed her fingers to her lips, still able to feel the pressure of his from moments ago. Her eyes filled with tears at the hopelessness of the situation and she pushed away from the doors and headed towards her bedroom. Sleep was the surest cure for everything, doctor's orders.  
  
  
  
Captain Askins viewed his crew the next morning with pride and joy. They'd worked hard the past year to achieve this, now they would get to enjoy the fruits of their toil. The briefing room was simply down in black and gray. The crew relaxed in leather black chairs, regarding each other with hooded looks. This was one thing that they would have to work on, trust. It would come eventually.  
  
Talkan was the classic Commander with his perfectly combed, dark brown hair and warm chocolate eyes. He was tall, but not towering, with a simple build and light skin. He had a gentle smile which he bestowed when pleased with one of his crewmembers, but the gentle face could turn dangerous at the turn of a moment.  
  
Adrianna was the angel of the crew, the good doctor. Her dark black hair was always pinned up loosely, constantly threatening to fall, but stayed by some strange force. Her eyes, although almost as dark as her hair, were soft, like satin. Her white skin tone added to her angelic aura. She had a ready smile for anyone who passed her way. She was short, but tough, as all doctors were.  
  
Marco was the wild card of the bunch. He was tall with dark hair, almost black, but not quite, and dark blue eyes, like pools of water. He had a tanned skin tone which gave him his own shine. He had a smooth smile to charm the ladies, but it was sincere. He was crazy, sexy, cool, (For Lisa), but when it came down to it, reliable.  
  
If Adrianna was the angel, then Kamiah was the devil. Not really, but she was a troublemaker. Her half Klingon heritage had created problems that she was still attempting to cope with. Kamiah had long, silky hair that she kept loose with braids on either side of her forehead. Her eyes were a dark green, a trademark from her human mother, as well as her light skin tone. Kamiah had strongly defined ridges, screaming her Klingon inheritance. It could be considered a blessing or a curse, depending on the situation. For her, it had been more of a curse in her life, but she had never let go of their traditions.  
  
And then there was T'Allah, a true enigma. Her stern Vulcan features and mannerisms masked a loyal and strong heart. She had chin length black hair which hung so to hide her ears, and dark hazel eyes that held no emotion, nor showed any. Her dark skin held no blemishes. Although she was the definition of a Vulcan, T'Allah seemed, somewhat different.  
  
Askins cleared his throat, calling his crew to attention.  
  
"I call our first briefing to order. I've always wanted to say that. Anyway, the good Admiral Johnson has given me our first mission and I have already chosen the first crewmembers to man it.  
  
"Commander Talkan, and Ensigns Kamiah and T'Allah, will play the ambassadors to a new race that has been discovered. Now, we have plenty of time before you embark because there are still some technicalities to work through."  
  
Marco sighed in disappointment. "What's wrong, Lt?" Askins asked.  
  
"Just a little jealous, I guess. I've been anxious to start some action."  
  
Askins smiled at is attitude. "You'll get your chance; you'll all get your chance. I chose Talkan, Kamiah, and T'Allah for specific reasons due to this races culture."  
  
Askins stood and began to pace as he spoke. "This new race is very…male oriented. As much as I don't like to do this, I appointed Talkan as leader of this mission and Kamiah and T'Allah so that they'll say 'yes, sir' and look inferior to him."  
  
Kamiah and T'Allah both looked up at the same time and shot scathing looks at their Captain.  
  
"Not implying that you are inferior," he said quickly, "But according to this race, their women are inferior, so we're trying to make relations easier. Please bear with me, Ensigns."  
  
The two were slightly appeased and leaned back to let him finish.  
  
"Your job is to not negotiate however, but to spy. We'll pull you out for some emergency and send in the real ambassadors after we've read your reports."  
  
Askins sat back down and said, "What do you think?"  
  
"It sounds like a good plan," Talkan responded. "But why the wait?"  
  
Askins shrugged. "Admiral didn't say so I didn't ask. He'll tell us what we need to know."  
  
"Ah…the need to know basis," Marco said, nodding his head. "That's how my parents dealt with my incessant curiosity."  
  
"Figures," Kamiah muttered.  
  
"Did you say something, Ensign?"  
  
"Of course I did, Lt, it's not my fault if you're hearing impaired."  
  
Askins raised his hands to halt Marco's retort. "Alright, children, off you go. I have work to do and you have…bonding to get started."  
  
The crew exited with slightly confused expressions. Talkan halted them after the briefing room doors shut and said, "I'm inviting you all to dinner in my quarters tonight. I think we need to have a casual dinner and become acquainted with one another. I also suggest everyone show up."  
  
He directed this to Adrianna, but she was the only one who noticed the undertone and looked away to study the now immensely interesting bulkhead. Kamiah sighed loudly, but agreed. Marco grinned and swung his arm around Kamiah's shoulder whispering something that caused her to try and punch him. He was too quick and dodged it, speeding towards his quarters yelling over his shoulder he'd make it. Kamiah headed after him promising retribution. T'Allah merely nodded her acquiescence and left.  
  
Adrianna gulped and looked at Talkan, uncertainty in her eyes. James seemed disgusted, at her or himself, she didn't know.  
  
"I'm not going to jump you," he said harshly.  
  
"I know, it's just, I don't know," Adrianna said softly, trying to hide her hurt.  
  
"If you don't come for me, at least come for your crewmates."  
  
Adrianna hardened her eyes and glared at him. "Have no doubt, Commander. The only reason I would ever come would be for my fellow crewmates. Whether or not you will be there has no bearing on me."  
  
James didn't say anything as she marched past him, but he clenched his fists in his frustrations, slamming his hand into the bulkhead. Askins came out and saw him cradling his hand.  
  
"You better have that checked out in sickbay, Commander," he said as he passed, "Wouldn't want to have a crazy, crippled Commander, now would we."  
  
Talkan glared at his Captain's back. Sometimes, the Captain had no idea.  
  
  
  
Talkan entered sickbay with some trepidation. He wasn't really up to a spar with the ever beautiful, challenging doctor. He didn't understand why he had this fascination with her. All year they had been training he'd watched her, studied her, and tried to understand this deepening feeling. Now it was becoming difficult to not think of her, and at the oddest moments. He was afraid he was beginning to fall in love.  
  
It was impossible. Not only was he above her in rank, he was her commanding officer. And she wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
He cradled his hand tightly to his chest and pasted a look of immense pain as he came upon her. She looked up from her desk, slightly confused.  
  
"Commander, what happened?" Her disdain for him immediately disappeared as her bedside manner took over. "Follow me, have a seat," she said, gesturing to a bed.  
  
"I don't need you," she said to her assistant. "Could you finish some of the reports on my desk?"  
  
The assistant nodded and went into Adrianna's office. Adrianna turned back to Talkan.  
  
"Let me see it Commander."  
  
Adrianna gently took Talkan's hand and scanned it. "Well, it's not broken. What did you do?"  
  
"I ran into the bulkhead."  
  
Adrianna raised her eyebrow, but didn't respond. She gently pressed it in several spots and Talkan hissed.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Not as much as something else."  
  
"What else is injured?"  
  
"My heart."  
  
Adrianna paused; then looked into his eyes. "Please, not here."  
  
"I'm sorry; Adrianna, but I can't help it. I just, need to be with you, just looking at your face…"  
  
"Commander," Adrianna's voice cracked.  
  
"We don't have to tell anyone. I need you. I'd risk it all, just for one precious moment."  
  
Adrianna's eyes filled with tears. "I…"  
  
"Please, I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
"Oh…please don't say that. You don't mean that."  
  
"I do," Talkan said softly, brushing his fingers across her cheek. "I've tried fighting it, trust me I have, but my mind's not strong enough to win against my heart."  
  
A tear trickled down Adrianna's cheek and she smiled softly. "You've got one chance to charm me, Commander, and you've already got a head start."  
  
Talkan shot her a cocky grin as he got off the bed. "This is one battle I won't lose."  
  
Adrianna couldn't help but smile. "Commander," she suddenly said, "What about your hand?"  
  
"It suddenly feels much better."  
  
  
  
AHHHHH! WHOOO! We got it complete! Hurrah for us. However, this chapter does end on a solemn note.  
  
On April 26, 2002, we found out our sister, Lisa 'Left Eye' Lopes, was killed in a car accident in Honduras. The world has lost a truly talented artist and our hearts go out to all her family and friends. We dedicate this chapter to her crazy, sexy, cool, memory. The music business will not be the same without her. We love you Left Eye and we miss you. Rest In Peace.  
  
-KAM 


End file.
